In His Eyes
by Samwise the Brave
Summary: [Slash,MPREG,AU]Legolas is grateful for many things,and one of them-eyesight.With it he can see elanor gardens and Estel's face.What happens when their 'perfect' life crashes down with the arrival of their new child?
1. 1

A/N: Well, well, well. I'm belting out another one even though I haven't even finished HALF of my fics. But I was bitten by a plot bunny. And I need to get rid of this horrible case of writer's block. This is AU, SLASH, MPREG. I am not a biologist and so please don't flame me or pursue the biological facts that I may get wrong. Just work with me here. Please do not make yourself a fool by flaming without reading the warnings and disclaimer. They're not mine! All recognizable features, characters etc are Tolkiens. Only the plot is mine. Goodness you don't know how sick I am of writing this chunk of warnings and disclaimers!!!  
  
-In His Eyes-  
  
Legolas breathed in deeply. He was warm and content, Aragorn by his side dozing softly. He smiled and ran his fingers through his dark hair. It was going to be dawn in an hour, and he could not sleep. He looked at Aragorn's face, peaceful and full of bliss. He grinned, knowing why he was so content.  
  
He ran his finger along the outlines of his handsome face, and brushed them against his soft lips. He took in every detail of him, like the contents of a map or a book. He was beautiful. It saddened him that he would not be able to live forever, and with this fact he was going to make the best out of the years to come. He felt an unusual stirring in his stomach, so he kissed his lover's brow, put on robes and left the room.  
  
He felt the cool floor touch his feet. It was pleasant though, as the morning was not very chilly. He looked up into the Imladris sky, the sun rising, causing the clouds to gain silver linings. He breathed in the sweet scent of dewdrops and Elanor flowers. He opened his bright blue eyes and let them roam around the beautiful city. Beautiful.  
  
He strolled into a garden filled with golden elanor. He sighed with content. He could not ever get tired of just watching and gazing. So simple, yet pleasurable. He treasured the gift of sight. Legolas hated the dark. It made his heart feel dark as well, as though all hope was gone. Hope. He smiled as he heard soft footsteps come from behind him. Soon a pair of strong arms scooped him up.  
  
"Ai!!!" he yelped. Aragorn grinned. "Good morning love!" Legolas smiled, and pretended to roll his eyes in annoyance. "Good morning." Aragorn pouted at him. Argh!! Legolas knew he couldn't win. "Oh alright!" He kissed Aragorn briefly at first, then slowly, they melted into a less innocent kiss. They finally parted for breath. "Good morning mellamin!" Legolas smiled.  
  
Legolas gazed deeply into Aragorn's eyes. He was so beautiful. He was in love. He was happy. He could see beauty, love and happiness.  
  
-2 years later-  
  
"Aii!!!" Legolas screamed in agony. He felt as though his body was being ripped apart. "Just one more push my love! ONE more!!!" Aragorn encouraged, gripping his hand tightly. Tears streamed down Legolas' eyes as he screamed and pushed for one last time. There was a moment of silence. And then, the only one screaming was a tiny baby. Legolas' head immediately fell back onto his pillow and he sighed. "Oh Legolas, you've done it! You've done it.rest..rest..I love you." Aragorn kissed his flushed face over and over again while Elrond took their child to be washed. He came back a few moments later. He passed the bundle of joy into Legolas' arms.  
  
"You both have a son!" Elrond said happily. He then left the two alone. Legolas could not stop the tears from flowing anymore. Their baby was absolutely beautiful. He caressed its flawless cheek and looked up at Aragorn who was also looking at their child. They kissed.  
  
-1 month later-  
  
Their baby was so cute. His eyes seemed to roam about, just about everywhere and anywhere! His eyes were extremely pale blue. He had dark hair. And to the relief and surprise of his parent's, he was half elf. He had inherited pointy ears. At least Legolas would not have to live alone after Aragorn's passing. Legolas shuddered at the thought. They named him Eathlir.  
  
One day, Legolas took their son out for a stroll in his favourite elanor garden. He sat themselves down and watched the field of gold sway lightly in the breeze. Legolas loved this. He looked at the flowers, which surrounded them and felt the wonderful feeling of the world somehow being 'perfect', even if it was for a few mere minutes. He turned his attention towards his son.  
  
Eathlir was looking around. But somehow, it was not the same. He was looking, as though searching for something. But all he was looking at was the sky, or empty space. He wasn't enjoying the elanor flowers like he used to. All of a sudden, he began to cry. This alarmed Legolas deeply and he scooped his baby into his arms. "Shh.shh.Don't cry baby..What is the matter?" Legolas cooed. Eathlir suddenly looked up at Legolas, but he did it indirectly. Suddenly, Eathlir started to stretch out his arms, trying to grab something.  
  
"What is it? What do you want ion-nin? Ada is here." Legolas whispered. As Legolas spoke Eathlir tried to grab and reach out more frantically. He started to cry louder than before. Legolas started to panic. Immediately, he ran all the way to Elrond, with Eathlir in his arms, crying.  
  
He reached Elrond in the healing quarters. He saw Elrond, his back facing him. He was operating on someone. He turned back at the noise of his grandson's crying. "Oh! Legolas! Eathlir! I will be with you shortly." Meanwhile, Legolas sat down and tried to comfort Eathlir. Soon, Elrond joined them. "What is the matter little one?" Elrond cooed. But Eathlir just continued to cry. "Let me take him for a few moments, Legolas." Elrond said. Legolas was reluctant, but he did trust his father-in-law, so he let go of his baby. He prayed to Elbereth that everything would be alright.  
  
About half to a full hour passed by when Elrond finally came in with Eathlir in his arms. The elfling was sleeping. Elrond looked tired, and forlorn. "Legolas, please come with me to meet Estel." Legolas was starting to feel uneasy and worried. What was wrong with his and Estel's child? They finally reached Aragorn's office.  
  
"Estel." Elrond greeted. Aragorn looked up from his paperwork and beamed. "Ada! Legolas! Eathlir!" He said happily. But then he saw the fallen expression on his foster father's face. "Estel, Legolas? I have to tell you both something. Please sit down first."  
  
Legolas and Estel obeyed. Elrond took in a deep breath.  
  
"Eathlir has lost his sight."  
  
-TBC-  
  
A/N: Oh ho. Like, no like? Please leave a review, so I can see how this should continue [or not]. And I DID warn of SLASH, AND MPREG. Please don't go off blasting your flames. 


	2. 2

A/N: Whew! HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone! Wow, I've taken a looooong time to update haven't I? Boy. BTW, I am not a doctor, nor do I study bio. I'll try my best to make things make sense. And you all know, the usual disclaimer and such. I'm too tired to write it out. I think it's gonna be a little short, this chap. I'm writing because I thought it was time I did, and for the people who are waiting, to know that, there is hope. Bear with me please!  
  
Cheysuli-Ai, I always squeal to see a review from you. You're going to see Aragorn and Legolas' reactions in this chap. But I can't write what they are REALLY going to do yet. BTW if yu love painful birth scenes, check out 'Hold On My Darling', by moi.  
  
Legolas19-Sorry for the wait, I never update ASAP at all.;P  
  
Lynda-Thanks! Always nice to see a friendly review.  
  
Triptych-Yes I'm continuing!  
  
Sly-chan- Ai, poor family. But we all just LOVE to torture them, don't we?:)  
  
Legolas Amin Aniron- How are you?! Yesh, I've read Walking in Air. Very beautiful.  
  
Vuaryn- Well, doesn't slash and mpreg attract EVERYONE'S attention? Me too.:)  
  
Trustingfriendship- Oops! Sorry, but I can't tell you yet.  
  
Bruised lady- Hmm? Happy? I'm still not sure as of yet.[laughs evilly]  
  
Kitai Shinsei- Hehe, sorry, but I can't reveal that yet. You'll just have to wait:)  
  
-In His Eyes-  
  
Elrond's voice rang in his head, over and over again. Legolas felt numb, he couldn't feel his fingers, nor could he feel Aragorn's grip on his hand tighten. He didn't even realize the tears running down his face.  
  
For a long time, Legolas and Aragorn just sat there, crying silently. Soon enough, Eathlir's cries could be heard, and the two parents could not handle their silence any longer. Legolas choked on a sob, and Aragorn cried out loud, and they held each other, shivering, bodies shaking uncontrollably, racked by sobbing.  
  
"Es.Es..Estel." Legolas heaved. He gripped Aragorn's hair, and heaved broken sentences. Aragorn too, had not much ease speaking. "Le..Legolas."  
  
The sight of his beloved foster son and son-in-law deeply saddened him, and he could not help but shed tears of his own. After a while, he wiped away his tears, and picked up Eathlir, whose cries had hushed down. He brought the bundle over to its parents.  
  
Elrond walked slowly towards them.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn had finally started to calm down, the quivering slowly stopping. Aragorn wiped away the tears from Legolas' cheeks with his thumb. "We will be?" he whispered. Legolas looked up at him. He blinked away a few more tears. "Strong."  
  
They finally pulled apart, and Legolas took Eathlir in his shaky arms.  
  
Aragorn looked at his son sadly, and caressed the little one's cheek. He was looking directly at Eathlir, but Eathlir was not. This made him feel like crying again.  
  
"Estel.Legolas.I shall try my best to help Eathlir. But now, all I can do is tell you my theories." Both parents nodded silently.  
  
"Eathlir, is blessed with elven blood. However, since you two are not of the same race, he is not fully elven. He still inherits traits from his Estel."  
  
"But wait! I am not blind, and neither was my father, or mother." Estel interrupted.  
  
"Yes, but be patient, ion-nin. Since he is born form a Man and Elf, he still has physical flaws. And Man, however talented, or brave, are not physically perfect. And Estel. Your parents may not have been blind, but your grandmother was. You may not know her; she had passed on before you were even born. Gilraen used to tell me often. How she missed her mothers' presence, and wished that she had lived longer, to meet you. But alas, she did not survive the winter. Yes Estel, you have a relative who was blind."  
  
Aragorn sat in shock and silence. His mother never talked to him about his grandmother, especially the fact that she was blind.  
  
"So.I'm afraid, Eathlir has inherited this flaw instead. The flaw skipped a few generations perhaps. Onto Eathlir.It is a shame, but blindness has decided to take over Eathlir in the earliest part of his life."  
  
Now Legolas shot up. "Is there anyway you could heal him?! Couldn't you use your healing abilities?!" Legolas cried.  
  
Elrond shook his head gravely.  
  
"I can not heal it with my spirit. It is a flaw, received from birth, by mere bloodlines. It is not caused by evil magic, neither were his eyes damaged. Please, do not fret though, I will do my best to help. I am sure.With time, we shall find out a way.But now, Eathlir needs both of his parents to be there for him. He doesn't need two people who have nothing but tears to offer.  
  
Offer him your presence and love."  
  
Elrond kissed Aragorn, Eathlir and Legolas' foreheads, and left.  
  
Eathlir had fallen asleep. He snuggled closer to Legolas' breast. Tears splashed onto Eathlir's cheeks.  
  
"Mellamin.please, you are going to make me cry too..Remember, what ada said. No more tears.alright?"  
  
He wiped away Legolas' tears.  
  
"We will be?" Aragorn whispered.  
  
Legolas leaned his head on Aragorn's chest.  
  
"Strong."  
  
-tbc-  
  
A/N: Just drop a review, it would do wonders!!! 


End file.
